100 Prompts: Drabbles and Short Stories
by sincerelyLen
Summary: "Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away." -#90. Sword - "What are you doing, Sakura?" Sasuke/Sakura
1. Grateful (3)

**Title:** _Thankful  
_**Summary:** "Say it, Sasuke-kun. It's okay."  
**Date:** February 21, 2013  
**Genre:** Friendship  
**Prompt:** _3. Grateful  
_**Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura (_if you squint real hard_)

* * *

**Thankful**

Haruno Sakura's steps were heavy. A perpetual frown tugged low on her lips as she walked the white, linoleum hallways, sluggishly pulling off crimson-stained gloves from her sweat-slicked hands. She veered to the left, grunting as she shouldered open the door to the darkened space of her office, switching on the light with a sigh as her dulled emerald eyes scanned the interior. Her gaze raked uninterestedly over the cluttered paperwork on her desktop before she closed the door with a soft _click_ and made her way to her chair, settling wearily into the seat and automatically bringing her right hand up to massage her throbbing temples.

Five hours straight of surgery; a C-Ranked mission gone horribly wrong; and blood stains smeared gruesomely on the front of her green scrubs. She frowned before bringing the article of clothing up and over her head, leaving her in a black, fishnet top, which, thankfully, had no transference of liquid scarlet.

She glanced up at the clock above the door, discovering that it was hours past dinner and that opening the curtains behind her wouldn't reveal a sunny day that she had been hopeful for, to help brighten her mood.

A sudden shift of movement and the soft _click_ of wood and metal alerted the kunoichi to another presence and she twisted her head lethargically to acknowledge the figure that had decided to climb through her window.

"…Sasuke."

The male raised the ceramic mask from his face, pulling it off to hang on his belt. Emerald eyes sadly examined the wolf-decorated guise, flashes of memories in the emergency room causing her to shut her eyes and physically shake her head in an effort to get rid of the images. Her company silently placed his weapons pouch on the corner of her desk before beginning to remove his arm guards.

"Did you just get back?" Sakura questioned, opening her eyes to watch him.

"Aa," He affirmed, nodding his head once, "A success."

She raised a brow, curious, "So why are you here?"

Sasuke frowned, unlatching his left arm guard with a subtle flinch before holding out the bleeding limb, a long and deep laceration tracking along his bicep, "Kakashi wanted you to take a look at this."

"What happened?" Sakura yelped, fatigue gone as she jumped up from her seat and rounded her desk to stand in front of him, emerald irises examining the wound with worry, "Here, let me see."

Sasuke held out the limb calmly, watching the medic efficiently channel healing chakra to her left hand before hovering it above the injury, "A careless mistake between a windmill shuriken and…a rock." A small scowl curled his lips and Sakura raised a brow with confusion but decided not to press.

"Well, it's not poisoned," Sakura assured, watching the skin knit together, "And it doesn't seem to be infected." She retracted her hand once the damage was completely fixed, removing a cloth from her back pocket to help wipe off the excess blood still decorating his skin, "You're all set."

Sasuke watched her and her careful movements, noticing the tire in her eyes and the heaviness of her shoulders, "Aa…" He opened his mouth, wanting to say more, but her weary eyes looked up to connect with his and he snapped his lips shut, a frown tugging his mouth with self-deprecation, "…Aa." She looked at him curiously, but allowed his silent gratitude.

"You should go home and get some rest," Sakura suggested as she moved away, retaking her seat at her desk and mechanically looking over paperwork – but her eyes didn't seem to be reading the words.

"What about you?" Sasuke questioned, retrieving his discarded arm guards and weapons pouch but making no move to leave, "It's late."

"I have a lot of paperwork," She replied.

"…Have you eaten?"

Her eyes fluttered upward and she watched as Sasuke took a seat on the far couch that she kept in her office for when she needed naps in between shifts, "…Not yet."

"Then I'll wait," He wasn't looking at her, opting to focus on cleaning the blood off his skin and adjust the equipment that weighed on his person.

"You don't have to, Sasuke-kun."

"I'll wait," He repeated, finally meeting dark eyes with emerald, "Just don't take too long." He shrugged carelessly before loosening the buckles of his attached scrolls and pouches, "I'm sure the idiot will be at Ichiraku's. Besides, it's been a while since we've had dinner together."

It was true. Ever since Uchiha Sasuke's return to Konoha, a little over two years ago, Team Kakashi had been making the best effort they could to spend time together despite their different – and _separating_ – roles within the village. Every moment together was always cherished.

A sudden tear slid down Sakura's cheek and Sasuke blinked at her with veiled alarm, watching as the kunoichi hurriedly swiped the wetness away.

"Sakura?"

"It's nothing," She assured, closing her eyes and bowing her head to help gain back her bearings.

A movement caused Sakura to look up and Sasuke was standing and on the opposite side of her desk, staring at her intensely.

"Tell me," He stated bluntly, though his expression was softened with silent concern, "What's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head once more, "It's nothing, really, Sasuke. It's just…" She let out a long exhalation of breath and raised her head to connect her watery green irises with puzzled obsidian, "…It's just I was in surgery today. An entire Chuunin team slaughtered on a mission gone wrong and I only managed to save _one_."

"There are always losses," Sasuke began to placate but Sakura was shaking her head.

"It's not the losses. It's not _me_ and my limits," She explained, "I know I'm not all-powerful and that I can't save _everyone_ – I understand that. It was the _survivor_. A Chuunin kunoichi and I delivered the news that none of her teammates survived. The _look_ on her face – the _despair_," She lifted her hand to press against her chest, "It hit right _here_. Just the knowledge that this girl wasn't going to be seeing her comrades – the boys she grew up with, the sensei who taught her – _ever_ again. It _hurts_," She blinked back more tears and looked up at Sasuke sadly, "And call me selfish but I couldn't help but think of _myself_ in that position – where you and Naruto and Kakashi and Sai and Yamato would someday just _disappear_, all at once, from my life. And I couldn't help but feel so _grateful_ that you're all okay and that I still had all of you."

She breathed in deep and closed her eyes again, "And then it made me think of the war and how Naruto almost died and that _you_ almost didn't come back…" She looked up at him and the emotion in her green depths almost staggered the Uchiha, "I'm so glad you came back, Sasuke." She sniffled, "I guess that surgery – seeing who I could have been and realizing how _lucky_ I am – it just makes me appreciate what I have even more."

A sardonic chuckle escaped her lips as she deftly began to wipe away her tears with a nearby handkerchief, "…_That_'s what was wrong, Sasuke-kun, if that answers your question. Sorry for the waterworks."

"No," He rectified instantly, "Don't apologize." She looked up at him and that same uncertainty from before was coating his expression, eyes downcast, clearly wanting to say something but struggling.

"…Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?"

"…I…" He paused again, looking down at her seated figure and the way she smiled weakly up at him with her confession – it brought him back a moment in time when she had admitted something so many years ago and he had answered with a flimsy statement that she probably never wanted to hear from him again. It probably brought up bad memories for her if those same words ever fell past his lips.

He shouldn't say it.

Sakura, however, could read his expression and slowly stood from her seat and walked around her desk to stand in front of him; she took his hands into hers, effectively grabbing his attention once again, and smiled in encouragement, "…I've noticed, Sasuke-kun." His eyes widened fractionally and shame flooded his features; she shook her head, "It's okay, Sasuke-kun. You can say it."

The Uchiha frowned, "But…"

"It won't hurt me," She assured strongly, "I want you to move past what happened that night. I'm okay. And I want to hear you say it."

Sasuke still looked uncertain, waiting for a trigger that could potentially send the woman into tears or anger that would destroy any relationship they had managed to shakily create over the past two years, "Sakura…"

The kunoichi nodded, smile widening a little more, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

He clenched his jaw tightly before exhaling, hands unconsciously tightening over hers, "…Thank you."

The words were out and Sasuke stared, fingers still tight around hers with an underlying fear that she would move away. He stared down at her as she smiled, though his heart pounded in his chest when he recognized the wetness of tears brimming her eyes. His heart _stopped_ when she pulled one of her hands from his grasp –

– only to wipe the mistiness of her eyes away.

"See?" She whispered, re-curling her fingers around his, "You said it. And I'm still here. You're in front of me. You're not leaving. And I'm not sad." She released his hand again to affectionately trace his cheek, "I'm grateful you're home, Sasuke-kun. What's happened has happened; I have no more bad memories with you, so let's continue to make happy ones, especially now that we have this chance, okay?"

Slowly, Sasuke nodded, still a little relieved that his spoken words hadn't turned her away, "Aa."

"Besides," She chuckled as she released his hands, "It's quite nice hearing those words after every time I heal you – especially with how much you and Naruto get into nasty brawls – so, let's say I'd like to hear it more often, yes?"

A smirk tugged on Sasuke's lips, "Aa." His hesitation was less noticeable, but he helpfully grabbed up her medical bag as she gathered her belongings to go home, "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "You're very welcome, Sasuke-kun. Let's get something to eat then." She reached out and grasped his hand, desiring to be in physical contact with her teammate because he was _here_, with her, and would hopefully be staying there for a long time to come.

There was a time when she never thought she would have the whole of Team Kakashi within her grasp – but since they were, since she was given the privilege to live her life with all her teammates safe and alive in her life – Sakura was damn grateful that they were given that chance.

* * *

**A/N:** Always wanted to do a story where Sasuke was unsure of his words with Sakura, especially with words with such impact on their relationship. Not really romance this time around, more like friendship, but hopefully, the first of many '_kind-of'_ drabbles?

This will mostly be a **SasuSaku** and **TeamKakashi** fiction.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company. I also do not own the Summary Quote.

**Review Please?**

Len


	2. Dawn (41)

******Title:** _A New Day  
_******Summary:** "I'm sorry."**  
****Date:** May 14, 2013**  
****Genre:** Friendship**  
****Prompt:** 41. Dawn**  
****Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura (if you squint real hard)

* * *

**A New Day**

"…I'm sorry."

Her concentration faltered from the soft utterance of apology and the hand that hovered over his injury twitched; but her healing chakra remained a bright green against the darkness of nightfall. Slowly, equally green eyes shifted upward to regard the man that had spoken - he was frowning, dark eyes clouded with thought as he gazed, unfocused, at the battlefield.

It was over. The war was won.

Ninja were settled across the field in groups of scattered firelight, tending to their injuries, and recovering from the long and arduous battle. Naruto and Kakashi had disappeared to find the Kage which left Sakura the important task of watching over Sasuke.

The healing glow of her chakra faded and she hesitantly rested her cool palm on Sasuke's forearm, a smile twitching her lips when she felt the warmth of his skin, reveling in the _tangibility_ of his presence. Her finger slowly traced along a single thin scar - the wound she had been healing and the wound that she had witnessed him receiving in the act of _willingly_ protecting Naruto.

She felt his attention on her and she looked up with a small smile on her worn features, connecting her bright, misty green gaze with fatigued onyx.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, a little louder, in case she thought she was imagining his words.

She closed her eyes just as a tear slipped down her cheek and just as the sun began to break across the horizon, bathing the fields in a pink-orange glow. Her hand on his arm tightened with hope, desiring for his warmth to seep into her own skin - and stay there.

It was assuring to hear the sincerity of his apology. It swelled her heart to know he was making an effort. It was a little too soon to offer her complete forgiveness without thinking about the past few years, but…

"…It's a new day," Sakura whispered in response. She opened her eyes and regarded Sasuke with a happier and a more encouraged smile, "…So, we'll begin again."

He looked down at her, searchingly, before his lips twitched upwards with gratitude, closing his eyes as he embraced the warmth of the morning sun, "Aa."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm at a major writer's block right now, particularly _The Curse_ and _Vengeance_. I know I said on **Tumblr** that I was going to try and update some new chapters this weekend, but I never got around doing it. So, to help get my creative juices flowing, I'm going to write up a few prompts and _hopefully_ have new chapters out for my major stories in the coming weekend. Thank you, wonderful followers and readers for your patience! I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company.

Len


	3. Blush (47)

**********Title:** _Hot  
_**********Summary:** "I admit it, Uzumaki Naruto. You're attractive...You're _hot._"******  
****Date:** May 14, 2013******  
****Genre:** Friendship/Humor******  
****Prompt:** _47. Blush  
_**********Pairings:** Sasuke x Sakura; Naruto x Hinata

* * *

**Hot**

It was the first time he had witnessed the emergence of red on her high cheekbones, flushing prettily across her skin, since his return to Konoha - and it wasn't a consequence of Uchiha Sasuke's doing.

Sitting a few meters away from him, sitting cross-legged on the forest floor, with dark crimson spreading on his own tanned face and right hand shyly scratching the base of his neck, Uzumaki Naruto grinned, "Well, thanks, Sakura-chan!"

The kunoichi smiled tenderly, blush staining deeper as she tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear, "…I-I'm just pointing out what's obvious, Naruto. You're very…attractive."

Sasuke blinked. He watched Naruto laugh, glancing between the green grass and Sakura's embarrassed, green eyes, looking surprised yet pleased. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, self-conscious but still smiling softly upon Naruto's humble response.

"So, have you noticed all this time and have decided to confess your undying love for me?" Naruto joked, earning a deeper blush from Sakura while Sasuke's fingers involuntarily twitched.

"N-Nothing like that!" She shook her head, "And I-I've always noticed, I guess." She shrugged, drawing her index finger into the dirt in front of her, "You're attractive, Naruto. Tall, tanned.._warm_. You're powerful - you can protect your loved ones. You're funny and so easy to be around. You have beautiful blue eyes and a blinding white smile. You have a deep, husky voice and a broad, fit body that can easily be seen as _sexy_." Her eyes glazed over and Naruto's flush spread even more while Sasuke's body tightened with mounting tension, "You're a _catch_."

"Husky?" Naruto repeated with a chuckle.

"…Sexy?" Sasuke muttered, unimpressed.

"Yeah," Sakura mumbled, embarrassed, "I _admit_ it, Uzumaki Naruto. You're attractive…You're _hot_."

Naruto was now bright red and Sasuke's knuckles cracked.

"…Did Hinata-chan really have to point that out to me?" Sakura murmured, bringing her palms to her scarlet cheeks, "It's going to take a while to look at you the way I used to. But she's right - that girl has an eye for the good ones."

"…H-Hinata-chan said that about me?" Naruto questioned, blue eyes wide.

Sakura nodded her head and Sasuke couldn't help but notice a slight, upward twitch of her lips, "Yeah. All of it."

"…I wasn't sure if she still felt that way…" He looked down at the ground, Sakura's sudden confession forgotten as he thought about the petite, dark-haired beauty.

"Well, considering the fact that she spoke about you which made _me_ realize how amazing and appealing you are, she certainly still does," Sakura was smirking now as she studied Naruto, leaning back comfortably in her spot.

Silence ensued for several moments with Naruto thoughtfully looking down at the grass, Sakura watching him with a smirk, and Sasuke analyzing her with a raised brow of curiosity.

"Uh…yeah, thanks Sakura-chan, for the compliment," He stood up, distractedly brushing blades of grass from his pants before running a hand through his spiky-blonde locks, "I need to do something. I'll see you guys later."

Sakura grinned as she waved in farewell, watching with smug satisfaction as Naruto ran off in the direction of the village.

"…You planned that."

Sakura's green eyes panned towards Sasuke, smirk still in place as she languidly shrugged her shoulders, "…It worked. I know what happened with Hinata-chan has been bothering him and that he's been insecure about it. Might as well give him an ego boost to help out his confidence." She shrugged again, "I don't know _why_ he's so insecure though - I wasn't lying. Naruto _is_ attractive."

"_Hot_?" Sasuke repeated, "Really?"

Sakura laughed, "He _is _hot."

Sasuke scowled in response.

She tilted her head to scrutinize him and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, noticing that the flush on her cheeks no longer decorated her skin yet the _look_ in her green eyes caused his body to hum with electric undercurrents, "…Well, as for you, Uchiha Sasuke, I find you quite…_cool._"

Sasuke might no longer be the reasons for the blushes that painted her cheeks, but he discovered that he preferred to be the cause of the _glint_ in her eyes as she knowingly smirked - silent _promises_ filling her mischievous expression.

She crawled towards him intently, whispering just _inches _away from his right ear, "I'd personally choose the mysterious, tall, dark and handsome types anyways."

Sasuke smirked in triumph.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm at a major writer's block right now, particularly _The Curse_ and _Vengeance_. I know I said on **Tumblr** that I was going to try and update some new chapters this weekend, but I never got around doing it. So, to help get my creative juices flowing, I'm going to write up a few prompts and _hopefully_ have new chapters out for my major stories in the coming weekend. Thank you, wonderful followers and readers for your patience! I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company.

Len


	4. Bonds (99)

**Title:** _Hokage__  
_**Summary:** "How can you be so confident? How can you be so…_arrogant_?"**  
Date:** May 20, 2013**  
Genre:** Angst/Drama/Friendship**  
Prompt:** _99. Bonds__  
_**Pairings:** Sasuke x Sakura

* * *

**Hokage**

"How can you be so confident? How can you be so…_arrogant_?"

Sakura shook her head, her palm pressed against her right temple as she closed her eyes and tried to recall, and clearly comprehend, the past few hours. A frown tugged low on her lips, brows creasing before her green eyes opened to regard the man sitting a few meters away from her.

Uchiha Sasuke was just as bruised and battered as she was, sporting several scarlet-stained bandages across his body, dark hair tousled, and onyx irises staring blankly at the floor. Sakura shifted in her chair, her ribs sore, and still healing, from the rigorous battle that had ended just a few hours before, but she didn't have the desire to leave the hospital tent to rest.

Not when Naruto was still lying unconscious in the cot beside her.

He wasn't in any life threatening danger - exhausted from the continuous use of the Kyuubi's chakra for the past several days. But Sakura refused to leave his side because he was her best friend and it was her personal duty to watch over him.

Sasuke had wordlessly followed her into the tent and seated himself resolutely across from her.

However, soon the silence had become too deafening and Sakura's curiosity and underlying incredulity began to resurface concerning Sasuke's abrupt return to Konoha's loyalty.

"Becoming Hokage is the only way to enact change within Konoha," He responded softly, and she listened as she kept her gaze on Naruto's sleeping face, running her fingers through his blonde locks, "I won't have what happened to Itachi happen again."

Sakura's brows furrowed - not as informed about Itachi's mysterious past, and its connections with the present, as she would have liked - her frown deepened.

"But you know - you _know_ becoming Hokage is Naruto's dream. It's _always_ been his dream," She side-glanced the Uchiha with a short glare, though he didn't notice it, as his eyes remained trained to the floor, "…You're an _ass_ to just show up and say something like that."

His dark irises flitted upward to stare heatedly into bright green, "I'm trying to _change_ the village for the _better_-"

"And you don't think Naruto's capable of that?" Sakura snapped angrily, "You think he'll make stupid and crass decisions - on a fucking _whim_ - whether to stay loyal to, or destroy, a place he's _always loved_."

Sasuke scowled, "You know _nothing_-"

"I'm damn sure of what I know, Sasuke," Sakura countered lowly, eyes narrowed, "I won't have someone, who has shown _little to_ _no respect _for the village or its people, become my Hokage." She closed her eyes, took a calming breath, and exhaled slowly, reigning in on her temper, "I don't doubt that _something_ happened to make you change your mind and return to our side - I'm sure you have your reasons for wanting to become Hokage to make change…" She opened her eyes and regarded Sasuke's blank stare intensely, "…but can you honestly handle that kind of responsibility?"

"What makes you think I can't?" His question was soft, considering, dark eyes probing her features searchingly.

"..It's not that I think that you can't," She responded, "It's that I think that Naruto is a much better person for the job. And…you can't just _erase_ what's happened in the past, either."

"I don't care what people think-" Sasuke muttered.

"But the _people_ do - the ones you would be leading," Her interruption was soft and pleading, "The ones you'll be risking your life to protect - the ones you'll be creating _bonds_ with and…" She sighed, "Can you do that? When you couldn't even keep the bonds of your teammates?"

Her voice cracked upon asking the question, green eyes darting back to Naruto before taking his calloused hand into one of her own, continuing her gentle ministrations through his hair with the other.

"You can make a change, Sasuke," She whispered softly, "Just…don't do it like this. Don't just walk amongst our ranks and peers as if nothing has happened the past few years. And _please…_don't take away Naruto's dream. Because _he _has the power - the influence - to make that positive difference; a difference that we _all_ want to see."

They stayed silent for several more moments, both lost in their tumultuous thoughts - one settling from her earlier anger, and fatigued from her emotional exhaustion; the other quietly considering her words in careful contemplation.

"…And if I really want to become Hokage."

"Then go about it the right way, Sasuke," Her following sigh was tired, energy sapped from the conversation, "Reintegrate yourself into Konoha. Reestablish your loyalties." She looked up and blinked at him, "Recreate your bonds."

He frowned, "That takes time."

"_Everything_ takes time," She turned back to Naruto, "Be patient. It's a virtue after all."

"_Another_ reason why the dobe is a better candidate," He drawled, annoyed.

She hummed in agreement, tracing a finger over his whiskered scars, "And he smiles a lot too. He's warm, people are drawn to him - even _you_. I know that _you_ know that Naruto would make a _great_ Hokage. And _we_ can help him - as a _team - _as _friends_ looking out for Konoha's best interests."

"What's the point, if _I_ don't become the Hokage?" Sasuke scowled, glaring at the floor.

Sakura looked at him, her lips twitching into a bittersweet smile, "You know what the point is, Sasuke."

"Returning to team Kakashi?" He scoffed, "Creating bonds?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. Having a _home_ and being surrounded by people who _care_ about you."

"…That's impossible. Not after what I've done. At least as Hokage I'd be-"

"Separated from everything and everyone?" Sakura finished knowingly, sadly, "Hiding in an office, behind stacks of paperwork, trying to make your changes and differences in the shadows and by decrees? You know your bonds can be recreated if you just _open_ yourself up to it, Sasuke."

"Would _you_?" Sasuke questioned harshly, fingers clenching, "After I almost killed you?"

Sakura's jaw clenched, green eyes clouded with memory, "…It might take some time. But I'm willing to let go of the past…Are you?"

Sasuke was quiet for several more minutes and Sakura returned her focus to Naruto, brushing his bangs from his forehead as she bit her bottom lip with anticipation, heart beating loudly in her chest.

"…I'm sorry."

Sakura's head snapped towards him, injuries throbbing from the sudden movement, and she blinked at him while he stared at her evenly, "What?"

He closed his eyes, expression patient as he reopened them and regarded her with genuine sincerity, "I'm sorry…These words might not be enough but, if I'm going to reform my bonds - then I want _you_ to be one of the first."

His words settled in her mind, her eyes stung with the sign of tears, and Sakura's heart swelled as she allowed a smile to spread across her lips, "Alright. It's a start - a good start. And I'm glad."

"…Me too."

Green and onyx instantly flickered towards Naruto to see a smile forming on his lips, bright blue blearily blinking open.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," He grinned, watching relieved tears slide down her cheeks, flitting his sights across the room to see a slow smirk twitch Sasuke's features, "And welcome home, Sasuke-teme."

"…Thank you."


	5. Run (16)

**Title:** _Storm__  
_**Summary:** "Just…_disappear_. Like you always do."**  
Date:** May 26, 2013**  
Genre:** Angst/Drama/Friendship**  
Prompt:** _16. Run__  
_**Pairings:** Sasuke x Sakura

* * *

**Storm**

"You run."

"…It's how I cope."

It was another cold night, a few months after the war's end, and it was storming in the Hidden Village in the Leaves.

Sakura could never sleep easy during violent storms.

It was late and the streets were empty of activity. She wore black nin-pants and a heavy, black sweater. Her hair was left loose, tousled from earlier sleep, yet rapidly getting drenched with rain water. Cold liquid trickled across her pale skin, running down the bridge of her nose, down the column of her neck, and soaking into her clothes - but she didn't care. She welcomed the frigid feeling - it kept her grounded in reality - it kept her aware of her surroundings.

It kept her from her trauma - her mind and body's force of habit and reaction from the anxieties and tension she felt during her prolonged time on the battlefield

"You'll get sick."

"I won't," Her answer was a whisper, emerald irises blinking down, resolutely, on her lap, fingers clenching and unclenching against the stone bench she sat on, "…And if I do…I don't care right now."

"…Annoying."

Her body involuntarily shook as lightning flashed brightly and Sakura held her breath as she sat, with tension coiling in her petite shoulders, waiting in suspense for the thunder to follow.

The consequences of war had were imprinted into her mind - unsettling and unyielding. She would wake up in a cold sweat after a horrific nightmare, where blood coated her _useless_ hands and her comrades' bodies lay lifeless on the floor before her. She would hear the haunting screams of pain and agony echoing in her head as she sat in the suffocating silence and darkness of her bedroom.

However, thunderstorms were the worst for Sakura - the booming of thunder and the _flashing_ of brilliant white light caused the phantom memory of powerful forces clashing violently together in fierce battle.

Finally, the _crack_ of thunder sounded, prompting her to exhale steadily through the long seconds that it lasted. The kunoichi kept her eyes determinedly closed, _anticipating_ the scream of pain to follow the attack, _waiting_ for the stone bench she rested on to crumble and blast apart into chunks of debris, and _anxious_ for the blood to coat her hands and body while the enemy revealed themselves to her with a sinister chuckle or massive roar. But it never happened - the war was over.

"…You do this every time it storms." It was an observation.

Sakura swallowed and mutely nodded her head in quiet response. The following day, after all stormy nights, Ino would always point out the dark circles under her eyes; and Naruto would always comment on her obvious fatigue and sluggishness during training.

"_Why_ do you run?"

_'Many reasons'_. Sakura inhaled long and slow. She could never stay within the claustrophobic walls of her apartment when the thunder and lightning drowned her in memories of a blood-drenched, frightening world. She _ran_ to cure her trauma and to curb her restlessness. The cold rain reminded her she was alive; running through the streets of her home reminded her that everything was peaceful. Running kept her _moving_ - pumped with the familiar adrenaline she felt when she fought during those tense and scary moments - and it brought her to the point of exhaustion so she could pass out, for what little time remained of the night, to rest, until the new day's arrival.

"…To cope."

She could hear him _tsk_, evidently not satisfied with her repeated answer. Her brow furrowed with slight annoyance. There was no reason for him to be there. It was hours past midnight. She had been taking a rest by the gates, on a cold, wet bench she was beginning to find ironic for the situation. He had sat down beside her, silence ensued, he studied her as she stared contemplatively at the ground, getting soaked to the bone, and then started his impromptu, and unwanted, questioning.

Another set of bright lightning and loud thunder struck and Sakura's fingers curled tightly as another shiver wracked her body and an onslaught of gruesome images bombarded her tumultuous thoughts.

Her companion shifted beside her and his voice was lowered from before, "…Why do you run, Sakura?"

Sakura frowned, her brows steepening before she finally turned her head to regard him. Uchiha Sasuke was just as drenched as she was. His dark hair clung to his temples and forehead, water trailing down his exposed skin and settling into the dark clothes he adorned for the night. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees, fingers entwined, face turned forward which was also tilted slightly to examine her. His dark eyes were probing and Sakura blinked at him with mild frustration and a fraction of weariness and confusion.

Why was he here and sitting with her? He may have returned to Konoha but he was still as distant and reserved as when they had been in their youth. What was he trying to do?

Her emerald irises began to swim with mounting suspicion too. Maybe he wasn't even there. Maybe she was imagining his presence. That logic sounded a lot more possible.

"…Why would you care?" Her voice was cutting and cold. Sasuke had offered her no explanations after the war. He offered her no words except for Naruto and Kakashi. Their bond was _weak_ - and she was beginning to accept that fact.

Her frown deepened as her frustration began to boil into a new, festering rage.

Sasuke, however, blinked at her, his dark eyes still searching hers - reading the emotions she so easily expressed.

"I _do_ care-"

"_Don't_," She hissed, turning away, flinching as another round of thunder sounded, "Just _don't_."

Sasuke frowned, "I'm _here_, aren't I? Isn't that what you wanted?"

There were so many ways Sakura could respond to that._ "Yes." "No." "Is it what _you_ want, Sasuke?" "You don't know what I want." "You might be here, but you're not." "You don't have to be here." "Just go away; leave me alone."_ So many options.

Instead, Sakura took a shaky breath, as white-light flashed across the skies, stood up, and began to walk away.

She couldn't deal with Sasuke right now. Not under these conditions. She winced as the floor trembled with the thunder's booming, her steps already quickening into a jog.

"Damn it…Fuck, Sakura, _wait_. Don't fucking run away-"

Sakura breathed in sharply, his words curling unsettlingly into her stomach before writhing up to constrict around her heart. _Run away_?

She turned, intent on demanding that he _go away_ when her body froze completely. Sasuke had gotten up, running after her, hand outstretched with the intent to grab her elbow and halt her hasty retreat.

Lightning flashed.

And Sakura was brought back to the moment in time when a deadly assault flew towards her - a blue-white, chirping _flash_ of electric-charged light.

She shuffled backwards with terror, her green eyes wide. Sasuke stopped his progression upon seeing her reaction, stilling his movements to placate her. The immediate thunder that followed caused Sakura to yelp, tripping over her feet simultaneously and landing on the floor with a splattering of mud.

"Sakura-!" He moved forward and was instantly stopped by the wild shaking of her head.

"_DON'T_!" Her voice was clogged with the emergence of tears, head bowed down and refusing to meet his gaze, "Just…_disappear_. Like you always do."

More lightning. More thunder. And Sakura shook tremendously as she curled into herself, arms around her knees, recounting that _ninja aren't supposed to show emotion, she wouldn't cry anymore, especially in front of him_. For several seconds, she gained back her bearings, slowly stood up with controlled gasps of breath, and resolutely turned her back on the Uchiha, stiffly walking away in her mud-stained clothes.

"…I'm not going to disappear, Sakura."

Her jaw clenched, feet involuntarily stopping upon his soft-spoken words. Her arms, braced protectively against her chest, tightened, fingers digging into her biceps, allowing both the pelting of rain and the prickling of pain to anchor her to reality.

"I get it." He stated.

She scowled. He knew _nothing_. The hypocrite - to claim that _she_ knew nothing about _him_ and his reasons, yet _he_ could understand _her _emotions, _her_ pain, _her_ troubles.

"You know _nothing_," She spat out contemptuously, her anger mounting.

He didn't see the lives she couldn't save during the war, the blood that stained her hands, the bones that she couldn't mend. He didn't see the giant monstrosity clash violently against the brilliant orange-gold chakra of her best friend - each echoing _boom_ causing her heart to stop with growing terror for his life. And then _he_ had joined the battle - enemy turned friend, once again - where purple chakra erupted around him, caging him in the body of an ethereal warrior, adding his _shock waves_ of power to the chaos.

And Sakura wasn't exempt - with _her_ true power unleashed, she had pummeled through enemies, felt the flesh and bones of others, of the _Juubi_ even, rip and break easily under her petite hands. The _power_ she felt - the sudden understanding of how exhilarating and _addicting_ it had been. Was this how Naruto had felt? Was this what Sasuke left them for?

And suddenly, she was drowning in it. She had never felt that kind of strength. And she became both triumphant and fearful of what she was capable of.

Too many emotions. Too many things happening at once. So much to dissect and organize in the madness of what had been happening around her.

"…I understand why you run." His voice was closer now.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly and began to walk away.

"…You're afraid and you feel helpless," His voice was soft, reminiscent, "I felt the same way after I killed Itachi - after I learned about his truth. I didn't run to cope - I _fought _to cope. I let my rage grow. Enough that I attacked _you_."

She stopped walking, body trembling with his words.

"Enough to attack Naruto. Enough that I claimed war on Konoha. Enough to let it consume me." His voice was still slowly edging forward, "You need to stop running, Sakura." He breathed out slow, "…I don't want what happened to me, to happen to you too. You might not feel the anger I felt, but your fear is just as destructive."

The sincerity in his voice - it was foreign to her.

"Don't let your doubt and fear consume you," He continued, a few steps behind her, "Running isn't the right way to cope."

Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled, and Sakura flinched. A hesitant hand reached out to touch her right shoulder and another shudder wracked her body, wanting to walk away - _run away_ - but taking his words into consideration.

"…What would you suggest I do then?" Sakura whispered, bowing her head low as the rain continued to fall around them.

His hand squeezed her shoulder, "Do what I should have done when I was 8-years old…Let it out."

_Don't run. Don't let the feeling fester and grow in silence. Don't be afraid to open up. Don't be afraid to lean on others. Don't be afraid to trust your friends. Don't be afraid._

"To who?" Sakura questioned as her eyes misted, "To _you_?"

"Anyone," He responded readily, "…But I'll listen if you need me to."

"…_Why_ are you doing this?"

"I've fucked up the past few years…It's the _least_ I can do for you, Sakura."

Her lower lips trembled. She blinked as rain droplets fell against her lashes, and suddenly, salty trails of liquid began to slide ceaselessly down her cheeks.

"That war was the most death I have ever seen. Kakashi-sensei almost died; Naruto almost died; _you_ almost died. Even when I was fighting beside you I felt helpless. I think it's because I didn't feel like a _team_. I think it was because I was still afraid…of _you_." Her shoulders shook and his hand tightened, "I started to doubt myself and my abilities, compare myself to you and Naruto because that's what I've done my _whole life_. My decisions were based on the two of you - becoming stronger _for_ the two of you! There were times when I even wanted to run to _escape_ you two. But I couldn't - we both know I never could." She sighed, "I can't sleep at night because all those thoughts come rushing back when I hear thunder - I remember the war and those feelings. I can't look at lightning the same way either. I saw your hand coming towards me and I - for a split-second - wished I didn't love you anymore. And when you came back and fought with us I couldn't stop thinking _'he's going to betray us, he's going to disappear'_ and it's been _months_ and I'm still feeling this way. _Why am I feeling this way_?"

She shook her head, losing the focus of her rambling, letting her emotions out freely, "…Are you going to betray us again?"

"No."

"…Will you disappear?"

"No."

"…Do you hate me for trying to kill you?"

She held her breath, waiting for his answer, his hand stiffening on her shoulder, as if surprised by the question.

"I don't hate you, Sakura. I _never_ hated you. I felt betrayed that _even you_ would give up on me, but I was also consumed by my anger at that time. If anything, that day is one of my biggest regrets - turning my _chidori _and that kunai against you." He slowly, hesitantly, turned her body around to completely face his, lifting her chin up so he could look directly into her misty-green eyes, "I'm _sorry_ for doing that to you, Sakura."

"…I'm sorry too."

"Don't apologize," He grunted, resting both his hands on her shoulders, "You were doing what was right. You've always tried to do what's right for others. What happened is in the past now."

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and Sakura shivered. Sasuke carefully reached out and shifted a wet lock of pink from her face, dark eyes searching her expression as she bit her bottom lip with uncertainty.

"Let's get out of the rain," His suggestion was firm, his left arm curling around her shoulders and leading her in the direction of her apartment.

"…Sasuke?"

She stopped walking, her stare directed to the floor, and Sasuke regarded her with careful concern.

"Hn?"

Sakura looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face, but a small smile lifted her lips. She shifted, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face into his chest. Surprised, Sasuke looked down at her sopping, pink head, feeling the tension of her petite body, before slowly enveloping her in a warm embrace. He was relieved to feel the rigidness melt away from her shoulders - her trust in him was returning and he was grateful for that revelation.

"…How did you know?" _To find me here? What was bothering me? That something was wrong?_

"…You were being annoying." _I notice you. I know you. You are a precious person. I care._

Her smile widened. Her grip tightened. Lightning flashed; thunder boomed; and she didn't flinch. For once, since his return, standing beside him, Sakura was absolutely certain that this man was her teammate - her _friend_ - someone she admitted that she could trust, and admitted that she still _loved_. She was grateful for what he did for her in an act of atonement and to strengthen their weakened bond.

He wouldn't disappear. He was there to _stay_.

"Sasuke-kun…_Thank you_."


	6. Snore (50)

**Prompt:** Snore (50)  
**Date:** June 16, 2013  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Note:** Post-War

* * *

**_Snore_**

Uzumaki Naruto was _sick_.

Uzumaki Naruto was sick _and congested_.

And Uchiha Sasuke was damn _annoyed_.

Team Kakashi had been assigned a two week mission in the high mountains of Earth Country – gathering intelligence on, and ultimately shutting down, a faction of criminal shinobi that were upstarting a black market trade network. The assignment was easy, given the joint teamwork of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, and the mission was accomplished a couple of days earlier than expected.

However, it didn't erase the fact that Naruto was _still sick_.

Traversing through the mountains, in the middle of winter, where the altitude pressure was high and when the occasional snow storms slowed their journey, Naruto had managed to catch a _simple cold_ – one that Sakura couldn't cure with her healing abilities, stating _'It's something that just has to run its course…'_

And while Naruto suffered through a runny nose, watery eyes, constant sneezing, and occasional pangs of headaches – Sasuke had to suffer through the repercussions of Naruto's whiny behavior for his poor state of health–

–as well as suffer through several nights of continuous, loud, and _obnoxious_ _snoring_.

Naruto and his _stupid cold_ – the loser should have at least brought a _scarf_, or should have at least worn his damned _winter nin-sandals_.

A particularly loud snort, followed by a rumbling of odd noises, interrupted Sasuke's inner musings, and he scowled with irritation as he pulled his bedroll up and over his head, pressing it against his ear to block out the sounds.

"_Annoying_," He muttered.

It was the fifth consecutive night since Naruto had gotten sick. There were still _another three nights_ of traveling back to the Hidden Leaf – and Naruto didn't seem to be getting any better. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Kurama was purposefully not stepping in to aid the _dobe's_ swift recovery simply to prolong _both_ their suffering.

_Damned fox_.

Another loud wheeze and a series of hacking coughs left Sasuke to throw off his bedroll and sit up, glaring across the tent space he shared with Naruto, viciously eyeing the lump that was restlessly tossing and turning. The Uchiha had the strongest urge to whack him – take his bedroll and violently throw it at him – but his scowl only deepened when he noticed the perspiration on Naruto's face and blonde brows furrowed with discomfort as he struggled to breathe through the congestion.

Sighing, Sasuke reached into his pack, removed a towel and water bottle, and generously poured the cool liquid against the absorbent cloth. Rolling his dark irises, he flung the small, soaked towel across the tent, which landed haphazardly across the blonde's sweaty forehead and bright red nose. Instantly, a contented smile twisted Naruto's lips, heated skin relieved by the cooling fabric.

A longer snore than all the others erupted without warning – as if uninterrupted of restlessness – as if satisfied and letting it all out in a guttural sigh.

Sasuke exhaled heavily, grabbing his cloak and exiting his tent into the freezing air. It was only a few hours past midnight and he tiredly eyed the snow that littered the ground, panning his gaze across the high precipices of Earth Country's mountains. The wind blew roughly against his frame and Sasuke realized that sleeping outside in the cold wasn't the best idea – he'd only catch a cold also.

His attention was drawn to another tent a few feet away from his, faint light flickering within, which cast a myriad of shadows across the canvas. After a short moment of hesitance, Sasuke slowly walked toward it, making sure his steps _crunched_ against the snow to sound his approach.

Sasuke reached out, tugging a portion of the thick cloth out of courtesy, "Sakura."

There was a shuffling of paper, "Sasuke-kun? Come in."

Sasuke slowly stepped through, pulling back the material and ducking to fit under the low ceiling. His dark eyes scanned the small space, illuminated by a single lantern – Sakura sat in the middle, surrounded by reports and scrolls, hair up in a messy bun, and a pen held loosely in her hand.

She looked up at him curiously, a single brow quirked, "…You're still up." It was both a question and an observation.

Sasuke sat down a couple feet away from her, just outside the perimeter of her scattered papers, "Aa." A scowl twitched his lips, "He's too loud."

Sakura smirked, returning her attention to her scrolls, in the process of rolling them up and organizing them back into her pack, "I heard him. Poor guy." She side-glanced him, "Did you need sleeping pills?"

He shook his head, preferring not to use pills that would put him in a deep enough slumber that could hinder his awareness of their surroundings – they could still be compromised by enemy shinobi, "I'd rather not."

She offered him a sympathetic smile as she released her long hair from its bun, ruffling the soft tresses as it cascaded in wavy tendrils down her back, "Did you want to sleep in here?"

Sakura had posed the question casually, not even glancing at him as she threaded her fingers through her pink locks. Sasuke watched her, biting the inside of his cheek as the query registered in his head, a light shade of red involuntarily dusting his cheeks and tinting the tips of his ears.

It wasn't as if Sasuke had never shared a room with Sakura before – plenty of times they had, on previous missions, at one another's houses – it wasn't uncomfortable at all. However, in _small tents_ where the space was almost nonexistent and the presence of the other was intensified by proximity…

…It also didn't help that Sasuke was hyperaware of how _attracted_ he was to his female comrade.

At his silence Sakura glanced at him, smiling with assurance, "I don't mind, Sasuke-kun. You probably haven't gotten much sleep. If it helps, then feel free."

She threw him her spare blanket, which he effortlessly caught, before wrapping her cloak and woolen coverlet around her shoulders and settling herself on the other side of the tent to rest. There was still a good, two feet between them and Sasuke slowly settled onto his back, draping the blanket across his body and watching the light dim around them as Sakura lowered the lantern's power to nonexistence.

Silence reigned besides the howling of the exterior winds. He listened to Sakura's soft breathing, allowing it to lull him into a sense of relaxation – _finally_ obtaining the rest he desired for the past few days…

…Until a loud snore echoed around them, accompanied with a strangled groan and long-suffering sniffling that reverberated straight through Naruto's tent and into Sakura's. Sasuke's eyes snapped open – cursing his light-sleeping tendencies – and released an exasperated sigh before a deep scowl twisted his lips. Another series of snorts followed and Sasuke sat up, glaring in the general direction of where the noises were coming from.

Behind him, Sakura giggled with amusement.

Sasuke twisted his head, his brows still creased with irritation, and locked dark irises with vibrant green, which glittered in the darkness. She had twisted her body to face him, head pillowed on her right arm as she smiled tenderly, empathetically regarding the dark circles under his eyes.

"Is there really _nothing_ you can do to shut him up?" Sasuke questioned petulantly, running a hand through his dark hair.

She chuckled, propping herself up on one arm, "Short of smothering him to death – sorry, Sasuke-kun. Naruto needs to naturally heal."

Sasuke gripped his blanket tightly – inwardly debating if he _could_ smother the sounds from him. Recognizing Sasuke's aggravated _crankiness_, Sakura sat up, rummaging through her pack and motioning for Sasuke to move closer.

"Come here, Sasuke-kun."

Without really thinking about it, Sasuke moved closer to her, surrendering to the fact that he might actually _need_ those sleeping pills she had offered – enemy shinobi be _damned_, he needed to _sleep_. However, what Sakura pulled out of her bag was something emerald-green and fluffy. He stared at it as she held it up and couldn't help but feel like they looked familiar.

"Earmuffs," She reminded, instigating a mental picture of her wearing it earlier in the day. She scooted closer until they were inches away and fit them comfortably against his ears – he tried to move away from the bright object, but she held firm. He sat there, with her hands pressing the mufflers to his ears, silently admitting that the fabric was soft and warm to his skin and that the noises of Naruto's snores, and even the outside winds, were completely absent from his sense of hearing. Sakura's lips quirked into a smile before she started speaking, although her voice was muted – he reached out a hand and curled it around hers, gently pulling her hand and the muffler back to listen to her better.

"Oh," Sakura blushed, retracting her hands from his covered ears, and smiled, "I guess that means it's working then! And I know you don't like cutting off your sense of hearing, but I'll be here, so I'll wake you up if anything happens," She winked, "And I promise not to tell Naruto – It'll be our secret, Sasuke-kun." She stared at him, giggling softly as she mentally stored the image into her memory index, observing the bright green that framed his pale and stoic features, peeking out from his ebony hair. She reached out and gently caressed the space under his dark eyes, "Get some sleep, yeah?"

Larger fingers curled around her petite ones and Sasuke looked down at her with silent appreciation, "Thank you, Sakura."

Another blush flushed her cheeks and Sakura nodded her head, "No problem, Sasuke-kun." She withdrew her hand from his and settled back onto the floor, curling on her right side and keeping her sights on Sasuke, "Good night."

A smirk quirked the Uchiha's lips upwards as he glanced down at her, adjusting the earmuffs on his head before lying on the floor with only inches between them, resting on his left side and blissfully closing his eyes to Sakura's smiling features, anxiously welcoming silence, "Night."


	7. Different (96)

**Prompt:** Different (96)  
**Date:** June 16, 2013  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Note:** Post-War (Sequel to **Prompt 50. Snore**)

* * *

**_Different_**

When Sasuke woke it was from the best rest he had for _days_. The earmuffs he had adorned for the night had gone askew on his head, the left ear barely over the shell of his cartilage and the right ear resting over his right eye. He allowed a satisfied moan to escape him, right hand reaching up to pull the muffler off him and toss it somewhere to his left – his hand fell comfortably against a soft curve after finishing the sloppy throw.

He was answered by another moan – a _feminine_ moan – before something shifted languidly against his chest. Sasuke stiffened, onyx eyes snapping open as he glanced down, his chin bumping against pink softness and his gaze landing on his right hand, which rested on the curve of a slim waist. His left arm was stretched out across the floor, supporting the petite head that rested against his shoulder. Her small hands were fisted into the front of his shirt, toned legs tangled with his, dangerously close to wrapping around his waist.

Sasuke blinked again, observing the tent, noticing the orange light of dawn breaking through the thick canvas. Behind him, Naruto's snores were muffled with the shift of his position – the blonde was probably smothered in his blankets.

Another snore – much closer and much _softer_ – sounded and Sasuke curiously switched his gaze back to Sakura, adjusting his position to view her face, examining the way her lips parted, expression slackened with unconsciousness, and quiet whistling breezing through her mouth. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk – _amused_ – relaxing his body as he inwardly decided that he preferred Sakura's _delicate_ snoring over Naruto's _grating_ snoring _any day_.

He closed his eyes, willing himself a few more minutes of contentment, when the woman in his arms stirred. Her hands clenched tightly into his shirt and her body arched into him in an automatic stretch, causing Sasuke's breath to hitch and his body to stiffen once more – but for a more _pressing_ reason than before.

Her legs shifted, locked with his, and her brain finally registered that something was dramatically different from when she woke up previous times before. Her green eyes snapped open, immediately connecting with onyx – she looked horrified, confused, ashamed, and apologetic. Sasuke only stared at her blankly, deftly hiding his amusement.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She twisted her head, allowing a cursory glance of their compromising position before returning her sights to his, "H-How did we–" A flush spread across her cheeks, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't realize–!"

The hands fisted in his shirt began to add pressure, pushing herself away from him, but Sasuke's hand on her waist remained firm and the legs, that locked her to him, stiffened up. She looked at him, eyes wide, swimming with confusion, especially when she only found Sasuke's eyes closed and a small smirk twitching the corners of his lips.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He exhaled through his nose before pressing it against her right temple, inhaling her scent and causing a shiver to crawl up her spine, relaxing his body against hers and truly _enjoying_ the intimacy of his actions, "…I haven't felt this well-rested in a long time."

Slowly, Sakura's tension began to fade away, although her confusion was still palpable, "…Really?"

He nodded, "Aa."

"…So, the earmuffs helped…?" She questioned timidly.

He smirked, feeling calmingly lethargic – an effect of the situation he presumed, "Among other things."

She chuckled feebly, gradually adapting to this new and unexpected feature of Uchiha Sasuke, "Well, that's good then…"

Still blushing, Sakura tentatively began to play with the shirt in her hands, highly aware of the hand that rested atop her waist and the way she seemed to fit so _perfectly_ in his arms. Their position made her so relaxed that her eyes began to drowsily lower. She instinctively shifted, searching for something _warmer_ – _closer_ – when her knee accidentally brushed against his inner thigh that produced a low hiss beside her right ear. She _froze_.

"I-I-I…I'm sorry!" She whispered, stuttering her words and afraid to look up at him.

_'Way to ruin the ambiance, Sakura_!' She silently berated, _'You're a medic_! _You should KNOW this_! _Oh my Kami_! _Why is this happening_? _HOW_?'

"I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" She was rambling in her distress, "I-I mean – I…_I'm sorry_!"

"_Sakura_."

She winced at the rough utterance of her name, already trying to push away from him so the situation couldn't become even _more_ awkward. However, when she twisted her body, her breast brushed against his right bicep, a soft whimper escaped her lips, her knee jerking slightly – and suddenly she was on her back, Sasuke hovering over her and his forehead pressed against her right shoulder.

"I-I'm _sorry_!" She breathed out again – _panicked_.

"_Sakura_." His voice was lowered – _pained_, "_Stop moving_."

"O-Okay," She muttered, blinking rapidly at the ceiling of her tent – still inwardly agonizing _how_ this was happening, "Really, I'm s–"

"Stop apologizing," His breath was warm against her collarbone and she shivered, "…So _annoying_."

She frowned, "I don't _intend_ to be…" She pouted, "I never expected to wake up like this _either_."

They were quiet for several seconds, both mulling over the current situation.

"…Are you upset? Did you not want to?" Sasuke's question was soft.

"N-No!" Sakura's response was quick, her hands, still gripping his shirt, constricting, to keep him from moving away, "I mean – maybe _different_ expectations," She flushed crimson, "…I'm going to be quiet now – m-maybe you should get off now?"

He pulled back, but only enough to look at her. His onyx irises were clouded, darker, and a single brow was quirked with curiosity, "_Different_ expectations?"

She swallowed, looking off to the side where her pair of green earmuffs innocently laid; her reply was a whisper, forcing him to lean closer to hear, "I-I'm being quiet now, remember?"

Sasuke smirked – still _amused_ – analyzing the red that spread across her cheeks and the way her green irises nervously flickered _everywhere_ but on him; he moved away a little more, "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable–"

Sakura shook her head, "You don't," She slowly connected her gaze with his, biting her lower lip, "I'm…_embarrassed_. But I'm not uncomfortable. If there's anything you make me feel – it's not that."

"How do I make you feel?" He was genuinely curious.

She offered an awkward shrug from her supine position, "U-Uh, I don't know – _protected_? Comfortable – of course. Happy. Appreciated. Confused–"

"_Confused_?" Sasuke repeated, bemused himself.

She blushed, "…I-It's complicated."

"I've been told I'm a _genius_," He drawled.

She grimaced, looking away, "I just – I never know what you're thinking sometimes, Sasuke-kun. It's a little frustrating, actually." She looked back at him, "But I understand if you don't want to open up. We're still friends and that's what really matters."

Sasuke breathed out through his nose, dropping his forehead against her shoulder once again, "…Friends…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha shook his head before moving off her, sitting up and running a hand through his dark hair. Sakura sat up also, watching him with a crease in her brows, worried.

"I apologize," He murmured, "I shouldn't have done that."

His eyes were downcast, expression pinched with self-deprecation, and Sakura instantly crawled forward so she was directly at his left, lightly touching his cheek to gain his attention.

"It was_ unexpected_ – and completely uncharacteristic of you, Sasuke-kun," She admitted honestly. However, she smiled, her shy blush returning, "…But I wasn't exactly pushing you off."

He blinked; his confusion was clear on his features, before looking up to connect his dark onyx with her bright emerald. Her flush deepened as her hand on his cheek trailed downward, settling on his shoulder and slowly clenching her fingers around the collar of his shirt – testing the waters. Sasuke watched her – probing – _anticipative_.

"_Different expectations_…still means that I've thought about it," She confessed, her left hand pushing down his raised knee so she could swing her leg around to straddle his waist. His eyes widened, surprised, before darkening considerably when she lowered her weight against his groin.

"Sakura–" He groaned, body stiffening from the contact.

She instantly paused, brows furrowing with concern, "I can stop–"

Sasuke didn't let her finish. His right hand reached up, curling against her neck, fingers tangling in her hair, guiding her lips to his in desperation.

He didn't want her to stop.

Their movements were frantic, both her hands sliding up his neck and into his hair, tugging at the strands at the nape. His left hand followed the curve of her waist down to her hip, fingering the hem of her shirt before sliding underneath to caress her soft skin. Another languorous roll of her hips had his grip tightening, thrusting against her slow movements which resulted in a lengthy moan to escape her, the sound traveling like fire throughout his body.

She trapped his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it teasingly, and he responded with his left hand sliding up, from where it rested on her waist, to caress the side of her breast. Sakura released his lip with a gasp, leaning forward to whisper his name into his right ear, her breathy utterance laced with absolute _need_.

Her knees, framing his waist, tightened around him, forcing him closer and causing a rough groan to escape his clenched jaw. She smirked, tracing her tongue along the shell of his ear before lightly nibbling on the lobe. His reply was a quick nip to the column of her exposed neck, trailing his mouth downward while his hands languidly traced up.

"Don't stop," She breathed, pressing her weight against his hips, recapturing his lips in another heated kiss.

Sasuke grunted, his fingers trailing the expanse of her slim back, fidgeting with the fishnet bra that obstructed his exploration. Cool hands slid beneath his shirt, slowly gliding up to his pectorals – the pleasurable sensations temporarily freezing his own efforts.

"_Sakura_."

"_SAKURA-CHAN_!"

Sasuke and Sakura startled. Her hands immediately pulled away from the confines of his shirt and his hands gripped her small waist while awareness quickly focused their lust-filled hazes. They pulled away from each other, breathing heavily, hot with sexual tension. Sakura shifted on his lap and Sasuke grunted, earning another apologetic look from the kunoichi atop of him.

"_SAKURA-CHAN_!" Naruto's voice was rough with sickness, a series of hacking coughs following his hoarse call, "_SASUKE-TEME_!" He snuffled his clogged nose long and hard, "_I CAN'T BREATHE_! _WHERE ARE YOU GUYS_?"

"Pathetic…" Sasuke sighed; he leaned in close, hands resuming its eager probing, "Leave him–"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura laughed, whacking him on the shoulder, "How would _you_ feel if _you_ were sick, and Naruto and I ignored _you_ because we were–"

His grip on her waist tightened, "_Don't even–_"

"–too busy talking?" She finished, rolling her eyes, "Be grateful that _you're_ not the sick one, or you wouldn't even be in here right now."

Sasuke frowned but stayed silent.

Sakura smiled, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on his pouting lips, "Be nice, Sasuke-kun."

"_SASUKE-TEME_! _I WANT SOUP_! _CAN YOU MAKE ME SOME RAMEN_?"

The Uchiha scowled – _especially_ when Sakura left his lap after an aggravatingly teasing roll of her hips, "…_Damn dobe_."

"_SOMEONE HELP_! _I NEED MORE TISSUES_!"

Sakura chuckled, fixing her clothes and hair as Sasuke adjusted his own attire. Before he left her tent to attend to their ill and needy teammate, Sakura called out to him, effectively halting him at the entry, where he stared at her in silent question.

"There's still a few more days of travel before we get home. And Naruto's going to be sick for a while…" She blushed, reaching out to grab the forgotten earmuffs beside her, "But if you need some sleep, you can always use these."

Sasuke eyed the green object with consideration before his darkened irises met hers meaningfully, "The idiot is _infected_ with germs – I'd rather spend the nights in your healthier company," He smirked when she smiled, "Is that alright with you?"

She nodded, pleased, "Yeah. I don't mind."

"_SASUKE-BASTARD_! _I NEED WATER AND TISSUES_! _HURRY UP OR I'LL USE YOUR SPARE SHIRT_!"

Sakura chuckled and Sasuke cursed once again, leaving the tent with a growl while Sakura readied herself for a new day. She listened to her teammates through the stifling of their tents' walls, grinning as they went about their typical behavior.

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN_? _I'M SUFFERING_–_OW_! _MY HEAD_!"

"_Shut up, loser_. _You've caused enough trouble as is_."

"_WHAT'D I DO_? _I'M THE ONE THAT'S SICK_!"

"_Stop yelling_, _idiot_! _We're still in enemy territory_."

"_SO_? I_ WANT RAMEN_!"

Sakura giggled.

Yes, _typical behavior_. But as she thought about the turn of the events from the night-to-the-morning, Sakura couldn't help but anticipate the differences of the _future_.

She tentatively touched a roughened patch of skin on the side of her neck, not doubting that it was bruised a dark purple, remembering with a blushing smile of how it came to be.

Oh yes – _definitely a difference_.


	8. Sword (90)

**Prompt:** Sword (90)  
**Date:** June 25, 2013  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Note:** Post-War

* * *

_**Sword**_

Haruno Sakura bit her bottom lip, tilting her head with thoughtful contemplation as she regarded the object sitting in front of her. The slim, yet dangerous, item lay harmlessly on the grass beside a worn whetstone – its owner had left it in her brief care, heading towards the nearby river to cool off after hours of rigorous training.

Sakura couldn't stop staring at it.

She had personally witnessed the amount of care and attention her teammate put into maintaining the weapon – it was always polished to a magnificent _shine_ and was persistently augmented into a lethally-sharp _point_. His skill with the chokutō was gracefully precise and impressively controlled – handling the deadly tool with a proficiency and dexterity that Sakura couldn't help but envy.

Licking her lips, Sakura reached forward, right hand outstretched in slow hesitance, fingers twitching, before resolutely touching the hilt of the _Kusanagi _and sliding the blade halfway out of its sheath, the steel gleaming under the afternoon sunlight.

She traced her index finger against the genteel blade, being careful not to sever her skin from her innocently inquisitive explorations. She distantly remembered the electric currents of the _chidori_ curling treacherously around the thin steel – she remembered the very _same_ weapon hurtling towards her when she had decisively cranked her hand back to promptly strike its carrier.

Neither the blade, nor her fist, made contact in that encounter.

However, _one_ blade had met its mark.

Her jaw clenched tightly as she thought back on the memory – the steel piercing painfully through her chest and disrupting the functions of her organs. Adrenaline had pumped hotly through her veins, her heart beat rapidly in her chest, and her mind whirled as she desperately called chakra to her healing hands – however, it was her _fear_ she remembered the most. She had never been impaled before – measly kunai and shuriken didn't count – but a _long_ and _poisonous_ stake that entered her stomach and through her back – her remnant scars were a distinct reminder of that day.

It's probably why she avoided using her standard-issued tantō. The memory was the reason why she _preferred_ to use her fists as weapons – instead of an object that could cut easily through flesh and muscle, causing blood to _splatter_ and for the pain to vibrate through one's body.

_Chakra scalpels_ induced paralysis of function – numbing sensations. _Chakra-enhanced punches_ may cause broken bones but the force was quick and painless if she aimed correctly – which she _always _did.

Sakura wasn't one to actively stimulate_ pain_ and _torture_.

She glanced down at the _Kusanagi_ in front of her – it didn't mean that she thought Uchiha Sasuke was a purveyor of agony and torment – a _chokutō_ simply matched his unique style of fighting.

Sakura touched the blade again with her right index finger while her left hand unconsciously slid across the grooves of the vertical scar upon her stomach, beneath the cloth of her red vest.

She could honestly admit that she would continue to carry an innate fear of _bladed_ weapons – _chokutōs_, _tantōs_, _katanas_ – whether it be an unconscious act to stay a safe distance from Sasuke, when he utilized his _Kusanagi,_ or even Sai, when he equipped his tantō. Any enemy she encountered, that chose to wield a threatening blade, would experience her calculated wariness and long-range assaults for the first several minutes – until she inwardly gathered the bravery to charge in without inhibitions.

Sakura was not opposed to injury – she was a _medic_ after all – and if the option to take a blade to the chest for someone was presented to her – if it meant their safety – then she would run in without second thoughts and allow the steel to painfully slide through her body.

It didn't mean she was going to like it – in fact, it would probably make her dislike for the weapons increase even further. But even through the pain and distaste and subconscious fear – Sakura was a kunoichi and she would not let trauma get the best of her.

As if to prove her point, she slid her finger against the sharpened edge of the chokutō, wincing and letting the pain fill her sense. The light throbbing of the bleeding cut was the center of her focus and Sakura trained her heart to slow – tried to settle the adrenaline that was compulsorily heating her veins from the familiar sting of pain.

'_Think of it as a kunai – a shuriken – a senbon. A simple cut. Don't let a sword scare you.'_

The cut continued to bleed, dripping in deep red drops onto the green grass, preventing herself from healing it in a form of personal rehabilitation. It wasn't often she was left alone in the presence of a sword – it was as good a time as any to train herself from her suppressed fear.

"What are you doing, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked, her stare shifting away from her bleeding finger and up at the form that stood several feet away from her. Sasuke was frowning, dark eyes switching between her distracted emerald irises to the deep scarlet that was steadily staining the green grass. A towel was draped across his shoulders, left hand tightly clutching a canteen of water as he regarded the blood that colored the tip of his weapon.

"Nothing," Her answer was a whisper and her smile was surprisingly genuine on her lips, "…I was just…"

"…Did you intentionally cut yourself…with my Kusanagi?" Sasuke's brows furrowed, stepping forward, whilst dropping the canteen, and crouching low. He took up her bleeding hand and cast another alarmed look towards the crimson-stained blade.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, glancing down at her bloody hand and watching it with a silent detachment, "…I did."

"_Why_?" He scowled as the wound continued to bleed, failing to clot considering the depth of the cut, "_Heal yourself_, _Sakura_."

"It's just a cut, Sasuke," She watched the red pour from the inch-long slit with abject fascination, "…It's okay. Or…it will be."

"_This_ is _not_ okay." The low growl of his voice caused Sakura to look up at him curiously, connecting green irises with narrowed onyx as he lifted his chokutō and used his towel to remove the drying liquid from its polished blade, "Sakura – I _never_ want _your_ blood to coat this blade. _Never_."

Sakura's rapidly beating heart came to a _halt_ upon hearing Sasuke's words – sharp with _finality_ and _promise_. He met her gaze meaningfully, re-sheathing his weapon before using the same towel to staunch the bleeding of her finger.

"My Kusanagi is meant to _protect _you – _never_ to _hurt_ you." His hands around hers tightened, "I _promised_ myself that this blade would never turn on you again – it will _never_ bring you pain – and it will _remain_ as your ally. _I_ would never hurt you with this weapon." He briefly looked down at her hand, frowning as it continued to bloom scarlet, "Heal this."

Sakura swallowed. The pain of her wound was completely forgotten but she effortlessly allowed green chakra to coat her hands and knit the severed skin together – her eyes never left Sasuke as _he_ continued to assess the recovery of her injury, making sure that her finger was left unmarred.

"Tch. Why would you do that, Sakura?" His question was muttered, rough hands gently turning her fingers over in a final evaluation before wiping the blood off her skin with his dampened cloth – his brows were creased, clearly concerned that his blade would leave any kind of mark on her.

"…I did it because I'm afraid…" Her response was soft, thoughtful as she watched Sasuke continue to clean off her hands, "…I'm not very fond of swords."

Sasuke shook his head, "You're not fond of them but you deliberately cut yourself with one."

"I thought it would help me to get over the fear," She replied. He pulled back the towel and her hands were cleaned, if not a little crimson-stained.

Sasuke looked up, a single incredulous, but also curious, brow quirked, "And did it help?"

Sakura licked her lips, green eyes flickering to the Kusanagi lying a few inches away from her. She tentatively reached her left hand out, gripping the weapon and slowly laying it across her lap, staring down at it with careful contemplation. Sasuke watched her, not oblivious to her right hand, which unconsciously caressed her stomach – an area where he _knew_ a long, jagged scar was hidden.

"…It didn't." Her answer was accompanied with a soft breath, running her hand across the sheath. A small smile formed on her lips as she lifted her head and expressed a sincerely grateful expression on her features. The hand on his weapon rose to press against Sasuke's cheek, the Uchiha continuing to watch her in silence, regarding her patiently.

"But _you_ did, Sasuke-kun." Her smile widened as her thumb slid fleetingly across his cheekbone, "I thought the pain would help me – condition me – to be better prepared when encountering these types of weapons." She pulled her hand away, touching the ends of his forelocks and tugging it gently, "But it's your words that made the bigger difference. The fear might still be there – but at least I know the owner of _this_ blade will be there, to protect me, from the other blades that choose to strike me. And that really means a lot – it's a positive step – and I'm grateful for that."

Exhaling softly, Sasuke smirked, grabbing her hand and resting it atop his chokutō, gripping her and his weapon in a gentle squeeze, "_Annoying_."

She chuckled, inhaling long and deep, "Apologies, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," He stood up, left hand helping Sakura to a standing position and right hand strapping his Kusanagi to the back of his belt, "If anything – use Kusanagi to protect yourself."

Sakura nodded, tugging his left hand with both of hers, "I'll keep that in mind – though to be honest, I'll always prefer using my bare hands as weapons of protection."

He held her previously injured hand tightly before she could pull it away, staring into her eyes meaningfully, "Your hands – do not use my chokutō for that purpose again, Sakura. I mean it."

She nodded, smiling as she tightened her hold and guided him in the act of following her, "_I promise_, Sasuke-kun. Never again."

Satisfied, Sasuke smirked, falling into step beside her but refusing to release her fingers, circling his thumb across her smooth, unscarred skin, "Good."


End file.
